


Captive Love

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back in the 1800's. A story I wrote based on the chars of Star Trek Voyager. This is mostly a J/C story<br/>WARNING: does contain attempted Rape and some hints of violence, but nothing gory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Love

Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount/CBS  
Thank you to Elorie for the beta  
Story written in 2009  
*****

Chakotay sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He had been studying the route to the north. William E. Ross, one of the richest men in Texas, had promised Chakotay 20% of his land if he would herd some cattle to Oklahoma. Chakotay, knowing full well herding was a hard job and it would take a good two months to get there, agreed.

Chakotay had to work extra hard because he was a half breed, not that the work was hard in itself. He had little land to claim and ever since his family was cast out of the Apache tribe when he was only twelve, he was basically on his own. His mother and father both died of small pox and was left to maintain the little land they had bought from a friend of his mother’s by himself.

Chakotay's dream was to become a horse whisperer. He only had a few horses on the little land that he owned, and with the help of William, his dream could really come true. A knock at the door of his study forced Chakotay to come out of his day dream.

"Come."

The tall blond man frowned as he entered the room. Tom Paris has been Chakotay's best friend ever since his parents had died.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Chakotay asked as he saw the look on his face.

"You’re not going to like the news I heard in Fort Worth, Chakotay."

Chakotay offered him a seat and then stood up to pour two glasses of brandy. He handed Tom a glass and then sat back down.

“Tell me Johnson has taken Stanley’s deal and is leaving Texas to be out of my hair forever.”

"Sorry to break the news, but it's complete opposite."

Chakotay leaned on his desk "What do you mean?"

"Johnson is not only going to be staying here in Texas, but he's going to be your neighbor."

Chakotay's face went pale. "Don't joke with me, Tom. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not joking. Look." Tom handed a piece of paper to Chakotay.

Chakotay ripped it from his hands and quickly read through it. "Damn it!" he yelled as he wrinkled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. "How could this have happened? Edward never mentioned a wedding to me."

"It was a spare of the moment thing, from what I hear. What are we going to do? If Johnson marries Edward's eldest, we're done for."

Chakotay slammed his first on the desk. He was beyond pissed off. How could this be happening? "There isn't anything we can do. We leave in two week for Kansas. By the time we get back, it will be too late. They will have already been married."

Tom watched as Chakotay paced. "Well, we have to stop the wedding."

Chakotay sighed as he sat in his chair, his face in his hands. "How?"

Tom thought for a moment and then smiled. "Kidnap her."

Chakotay lifted his head from his hands. "Excuse me?"

"It's the only thing we can do, Chakotay. We have to stall that damn wedding."

Chakotay laughed out loud. "And what am I going to do with her? The last thing I need to do is have Edward Janeway's fury directed at me."

"They're getting married in almost two weeks," Tom said pacing back and forth. "I'll lead the herd and you can meet us at the boarder when you have her."

Chakotay sighed. "I just don't think this is going to help me get more land."

"Maybe not," Tom said as he placed his hands on Chakotay's desk. "But it will stop Johnson from getting it."

"You do have a valid point." Chakotay stood and looked out the window. "I'll think about it," than he turned. "But for now let's concentrate on the route. I want at least six men with us. This is a big herd, we're going to need as much help as we can get."

Tom smiled. "I hope Lanna is coming."

Chakotay laughed at the 'in love' look on Tom's face. "She has agreed to herd with us."

Tom sighed. "You know what? She's the future Mrs. Thomas Eugene Paris."

Chakotay laughed as he slapped Tom on the back. "That's what you said last year."

A week had gone by since Chakotay got word of Johnson getting married to Janeway's eldest. He was still not sure of the plan kidnapping Miss Janeway, but he had to do something. If Johnson got a hold of the land that Edward Janeway owned, all his dreams would be gone.

Chakotay smiled as he looked at the seven men that stood before him. These were his closest friends, the ones he would trust his entire life too. From his left, Peter Durst, a kind hearted man who would do anything for anyone. Louis Zimmerman, one of the best Doctor's Chakotay had ever known. Ethan Smith, a fine cook who has been one of Chakotay's friends for a long time. Harry Kim, a quiet and shy young lad who loved to herd. Lanna, a friend who he had known just as long as he knew Tom. Lanna was not only a great friend, but he considered her his sister. Mike Ayala, an ex military officer who would give his life to those who he loved. Thomas Paris, his best friend.

"Well, this is it." he said as he held out the map. "We should get to Abilene in two months. It's going to be a long journey, but I know we can do this;" there was a pause. "As you all know, I'll not be leaving with you. But, I will meet you at the border in about a week, give or take a few days. While I am gone, Tom will be in charge."

Lanna walked up to him, handing him the rein's of his beautiful brown and white pinto, Yuna. "Safe travel, my chickasaw." Brother.

"Thank you, Lanna." He said as he gave her a hug and then jumped up on Yuna's back. He looked at Tom who was now standing next to him. "See you in a week. Have a safe journey."

Tom nodded and then watched as Chakotay rode off.

"Well, shall we get things prepared? We have a long travel ahead of us." asked Tom as he placed his arm over Lanna's shoulder.

Lanna moaned as she removed Tom's arm. "Very long."

~***~

"Tell me again why you're marrying him?" Phoebe Janeway asked as she brushed Kathryn's long auburn hair,

There was a pause of silence. "I love him."

Phoebe snorted and then turned so Kathryn was facing her. "I might not be as smart as you, but I'm not dumb. Ever since Justin was killed you have been acting quite strange, well stranger than normal." Phoebe pointed out. "What's going on? Why are you all of a sudden marrying this man? I know full well you would like to see him hang."

Kathryn stood from the chair she sat in, her white wedding dress falling to the ground with elegance. "Marcus Johnson is a... wonderful man. I might not be completely in love with him, but I think he'll make a wonderful husband."

Phoebe frowned. "I know something is going on. Why can't you trust me?"

Kathryn sighed as she hugged her sister tightly. "I love you, and there is nothing wrong. I'm happy to be marrying Marcus. I'm ready to take responsibility, just like you will with Timothy in a few years. I want to make mother and father proud of me."

"Marrying a jackass won't make Mother and Father happy."

Kathryn kissed her sister on the cheek and then turned and looked at the mirror. "He's a nice person, Phoebe. Hopefully one day you will see what a wonderful man he is. Now, enough of this silly nonsense and scoot so I can have a few moments to myself before Lord Johnson's brother greets me."

"Whatever you say, but I still think something is wrong." Phoebe gave her sister another hug before heading for the door. "Kathryn?"

"Hmm?"

"You're beautiful." Phoebe smiled and then walked out of the room.

As soon as Kathryn heard the door click closed she covered her mouth and let out a sob. Tears began to fall from her face as she sat on her bed. This was the worst day of her entire life.

 

It took Kathryn a good five minutes to pull herself back together. She placed a few white daises in her hair that Phoebe had picked in the afternoon. She looked in the mirror a final time before departing the room and heading for the staircase. When she approached them, she stopped as a gentleman was waiting for her. Phoebe said it would be Marcus's brother, but the man that stood before her was not him.

He was very handsome. Kathryn could tell by his dark skin that he was Indian, or partly Indian. He was dressed in a black suit, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled as she noticed his tribal tattoo indented right above his left eyebrow.

"Hello." she smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hello, My lady." he bowed as he offered his arm. "I 'm sorry to say that Henry couldn't be here to escort you, he was tied up in the last moment. I however, volunteered to escort you to your wedding."

Kathryn tucked her hand under his arm as they began to descend down the stairs. "I don't think I ever seen you before, what is your name?"

"Chakotay, I'm a friend of your father’s."

As they approach the last step, Kathryn expected to go left down the hall to the sanctuary. But instead, they took a right.

"Where are we going?" Kathryn asked, looking behind her. "We're supposed to go that way."

"We're talking a small detour."

Kathryn knew something was wrong the moment they stepped out of the mansion and onto the street. Before she could scream, the man quickly pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his hands. Her eyes went big as he heard his voice whispering roughly into her ear.

"If I were you, I would cooperate. I would hate to harm a beautiful woman like you, but I will if necessary. Do you understand?"

Kathryn gulped and then nodded. Chakotay took her hand and dragged her down to where Yuna was waiting. The white daisies began to fall from Kathryn's hair as they approached the Pinto horse.

"You won't get away with this." Kathryn gasped as Chakotay lifted her up on Yuna.

"Nalyudi, Yuna. Run!" Chakotay said as he jumped behind Kathryn, flicking his reins.

Yuna ran as fast as she could, the last daisy falling out of Kathryn's hair as they galloped away from the Johnson mansion.

~***~

After running hard for an hour or so, Chakotay halted Yuna and jumped down.

"Yuna needs water and rest. Come." he said as he offered his hand.

Kathryn glared as she swatted at him. "I can't believe you kidnapped me. Who the hell are you?"

He watched as she jumped off Yuna, almost falling flat on her face. "I've not lied to you. My name is Chakotay, a friend of-"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I kidnapped you because you're marrying a man I very much despise. Tell me, why are you marrying the jackass?" Chakotay asked crossing his arms.

Kathryn mimicked Chakotay and crossed her arms as well. "What business is it of yours?"

Chakotay took a step forward. "If you marry him, everything I dreamed will be gone. Marc Johnson only wants that land for the railroad, he cares nothing for you or your family."

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn said as she lifted a brow. Daddy never mentioned to her about the railroad companies.

Chakotay took of his jacket suit and threw it on the ground. "Marc is the type of person that will destroy all the animal life and nature to make room for the iron beast. I know this because I have been an enemy of his for a long time. Edward Janeway is letting his daughter marry a worthless excuse for a man."

"Marc will come for me and he'll kill you."

Chakotay laughed. "I'm sure he will. You're quite a prize to him. Now sit down and rest, we still have a long ride ahead of us."

"You don't expect me to be a cooperative captive do you?"

"I would hope you would be a little cooperative and don't run." Chakotay said as he pulled out a water canteen from Yuna's pack.

"Fat chance of that happening." Kathryn said as she watched Yuna head for the creek for a drink.

Chakotay sighed. "My Lady, please don't make this more difficult than it already is. As soon as I can settle everything with your father and hopefully convince Marc to leave Texas forever, or kill him, then you can be set free."

"And how long do you plan on keeping me?" Kathryn asked as she watched him drink from the canteen.

"I won't have time to talk to your father until I get William Ross's cattle to Abilene. Two months maybe more."

"TWO MONTHS?!"

"That's the best I can do. Look, I'm not the type of kidnapper that will hurt you or cause you pain. Besides, you might like to rustle up some cattle right?"

Kathryn glared at him as he smiled and whistled for Yuna. The Pinto came prancing back, happy that she had a refreshing drink. Chakotay helped Kathryn back up and then jumped up behind her. His left arm wrapped around her tiny waist as they slowly trotted away from the rambling creek. 

"We will camp here tonight." Chakotay said as he jumped off of Yuna a few hours later. "It's getting dark."

Kathryn looked around and was in awe at how beautiful the scenery was. There was a pond right in front of her, the setting sun reflecting its light off the water. There was a small forest behind it, and she could hear a owl hoot.

This time she let Chakotay help her off Yuna. Her dress snagged on the saddle and she groaned as she heard it rip. "Mother is going to kill me."

Chakotay chuckled. "I have some extra clothes for you." He said as he reached into Yuna's pack, pulling out some fresh clothes. "I borrowed them from my friend, Lanna." Chakotay handed Kathryn the clothes, but when she didn't reach for them, Chakotay took a step forward. "Take the clothes, Lady Kathryn. It will make the ride more enjoyable."

Kathryn sighed as she snatched the clothes from Chakotay. "At this particular moment in time, I do truly with all my heart, hate you."

"I'm sure you do. You can take Yuna for cover and change near the pond. I will be collecting sticks for a fire."

"Thank you." Kathryn smiled as she grabbed Yuna's reigns and headed for the pond. "To easy." she whispered as she threw the clothes onto the ground and jumped on Yuna.

Kathryn pulled at kicked Yuna, cursing at the stubborn horse who was now grazing on some grass. "Come on, Yuna. You need to head back to Dallas for me. Let's go!" She kicked Yuna again, giving her the signal to go; but the horse didn't budge.

"It won't work, she only listens to me."

Kathryn gasped as she turned around and saw Chakotay with an armful of wood. He dropped the load on the ground and then walked up to Kathryn. "Come on, get down from there."

Kathryn swatted his hands away. "I won't go with you, I want to go home."

"So you can marry the jackass?"

"You're the jackass."

Chakotay grumbled as he quickly grabbed Kathryn's arm and yanked her, forcing her to fall on top of his shoulder. She squirmed and squealed as he carried her to the main camp area and dropped he right on her butt.

"Now listen to me, 'Winna.' Woman. Now either you cooperate, or we will do this the hard way. It's your choice."

Kathryn quickly stood up. "Now you listen to me, Mr. Chakotay." Kathryn's fury was at full force. "I do have a choice! I choose not to be with you. I am going home!" Kathryn lifted up her wedding gown and headed for the woods, her head held high. Chakotay stood there for a moment, watching as his captive headed for the woods. Yuna walked up to him, lowering her head as Chakotay patted her. "She's a handful isn't she?" he asked. "You stay here and guard the fort, I'll be back."

As if Yuna understood, she neighed softly and then watched as Chakotay went after Kathryn.

 

Kathryn didn't care if she got caught or not, she wanted to state a point that no matter what she had the last word. She heard him behind her, but did not run. She continued to walk her head held high.

"Kathryn, stop. You're going to get yourself hurt."

"Go to hell!" Kathryn yelled before tripping on a stick twisting her ankle along the way. She screamed as the pain shot up her body.

"See what happens when you run?" Chakotay said as he ran to her. "Let me..."

Kathryn scooted back. "Get away from me. " she yelled, tears forming.

Chakotay let out a sigh and then with one swoop, he lifted into his arms. "Don't struggle, you'll make it worse."

Kathryn didn't struggle as tears began to flow down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to their campsite. As they reached the pond, he walked into the water and brought her to a log that was about waist deep.

"This is going to be cold, but we have to soak it in the water." Chakotay said as he placed her on the log. He slowly slipped off her slippers and noticed her ankle was turning black and blue. "Can you move your toes?"

Kathryn gritted her teeth as she wiggled them. "Yes, but it hurts."

"At least you didn't break it. You probably just sprained it really good. I have some medicine in my bag, let me get it. Don't go anywhere."

"I can't promise anything." she jokingly sobbed.

Chakotay walked out of the pond and then returned a few seconds later with relief that she was still sitting on the log. He walked back to her and slowly lifted her injured ankle. He dried it off with a towel and then sat on the log and began to rub some salve on her.

"Good Lord, that stinks!" Kathryn said as she wrinkled up her nose. "What is that?"

"It's many types of plants that are mixed together with mud. I know it stinks, but it will keep the swelling down."

After Chakotay rubbed the salve over Kathryn's ankle, he picked her up and carried her out of the water and onto a blanket that was lying next to a warm fire that he had started just moments ago. Chakotay then went to his bag and brought back a bandage and carefully wrapped her injured foot.

"Thank You." Kathryn said softly.

"You're welcome, just don't try to run from me again."

Kathryn sighed. "I promise."

Chakotay sat back and looked at her. "Your clothes are back in Yuna's pack. You can change tomorrow if you want."

"Thank you that will be nice." Kathryn said again as she wrapped herself into a blanket.

There was a moment of silence before Chakotay spoke. "Do you love him?"

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay. "Who?" she was going to play dumb.

"The Jackass."

"May I ask you a question, and then I will answer yours?"

Chakotay thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

Chakotay poked the fire with a stick. He was silent for a moment, and then turned and looked at Kathryn. "Very well, I will tell you. A few years back I had enough money to buy land from Miles O'Brien, a good friend of mine. The land I'm on now is only 3 acres, not enough for what I want to do. Miles had at least 20 acres to sell to me. But that all changed when Johnson had offered O'Brien triple the amount that I did. When Miles said that he had promise the land to me, he threatened Miles that if he didn't sell the land to him, he would burn his house and barn. Miles had no choice, he sold the land to Marc.

He has done this to me at least five times over the last 5 years, Kathryn. If I want land, he'll want it more and pay triple the amount. Marc hates me due to my heritage. He thinks all Indians, half white or not, should not exist. Lucky for me William Ross despises Johnson, and is not really afraid of him. You're father's land boarders the west side of the land I'll be getting from William. When I found about the wedding, I had to stop it. If Johnson gets a hold of that land, my dreams will never come true."

"What do you want with all that land?" Kathryn asked as Chakotay handed her a cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"I wish to be a horse whisperer. I want to raise unwanted and mistreated horses. I can't do that with only three acres. And I can't do that if a railroad is built next to it."

Kathryn gasped as she heard Chakotay’s confession on what he wanted to do with the land. "That's amazing, Chakotay."

"Now you know why I kidnapped you."

"Then what do you plan on telling my father? How are you going to explain this?"

"I don't know, I will think of something. Here, it's time to eat. I bought a loaf of bread and some cheese. I know it's not much, but as soon as we meet up with the herd, there will be some real food."

Chakotay handed her the small bag. She quickly grabbed it and brought out the cheese. "Thank you."

"Now, it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Do you love him?"

"I'm warning you, Kathryn. If you say a word to anyone of what I have done. Not only will I kill you, but I will ruin your family forever. Do you understand me?"

Kathryn shook her head and looked at Chakotay. "I will one day, perhaps."

"Why are you marrying him?"

"I can't tell you, and please don't ask me again."

Chakotay could sense that Kathryn was bothered by the topic. He sighed and then nodded. "Alright, we will drop the subject for now. But by the time our trip is over, you will tell me the real reason why you're marrying the jackass."

~***~

After three long days of traveling hard, Chakotay and Kathryn met up with the caravan.

"Welcome back, Boss." Tom said as Chakotay jump off Yuna.

"Thank you, Tom. Did you have any problems?" Chakotay asked as he helped Kathryn off.

"Nope, we haven't lost any cattle so far. We're in pretty good shape."

"Excellent." Chakotay smiled and then he took a step to the side. "Tom, this is Kathryn. Kathryn, this is my best friend whom I trust with my life, Thomas Paris."

Tom brushed his hands onto his leather chaps and then took Kathryn's hand softly and placed his lips on it. "Welcome, Ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you. You know, for a bunch of kidnappers, you're not that bad."

Tom laughed. "Well Ma'am, perhaps we are rescuers instead of kidnappers. I mean, you were going to marry a complete jack-"

"ass." Kathryn finished Tom's sentence with a smile.

"Tom, let's set up camp here tonight and then head out tomorrow. Maybe if we're lucky we will reach Monument Hill in two days."

Tom nodded. "I will let the rest know to set up. It was nice meeting you, Miss Janeway."

Tom did a quick bow and then scurried off to help the others prepare for the night. Kathryn looked over at Chakotay as he watched the cattle grazing in the fields.

"This land means a lot to you, doesn't it?" she asked.

"More then you probably know." Chakotay slowly turned to her and offered his arm. "Come, let me introduce to you to the others, then we can get you settled in. Can you walk?"

Kathryn nodded as she took his arm. "Yes, my ankle is much better."

"Good, at least you don't have to sleep on the ground anymore. You can sleep in one of the wagons tonight."

"That would be nice, last night I think I slept on a rock. I don't see how you can do that all the time."

Chakotay flashed his dimples. "I love sleeping on the ground, staring at the stars. Somehow it brings me peace."

"Last night was beautiful. I didn't' realize how enchanting the stars were."

"And that's what makes sleeping on the rocks all worth wild."

Kathryn gasped as a figure came running by, almost knocking Chakotay on his butt.

"Welcome back!"

Chakotay laughed and then hugged Lanna tightly, swinging her around and then kissing her cheek. "It's nice to be back."

"And this must be, Kathryn. Nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you." Kathryn said as she shook hands.

"Lanna, I was hoping Kathryn could sleep in one of the wagons. Is one available?"

Lanna nodded. "I have room in my wagon. I'm not sure how late I'll be up, but you're more than welcome to sleep in there."

"Thank you." Kathryn said again.

"Now if you will both excuse me, I have some lone cattle I have to round up;" she turned and looked at Chakotay. "See you tonight."

"I know this must be awkward for you, Kathryn." Chakotay said as they started to walk again. "But I hope you will settle in easily."

Kathryn turned and looked at Chakotay. "You know, I was really upset with you for taking me against my will. But these past few days that I have spent with you weren't bad at all. I think I might enjoy herding, even though I do miss my Papa and Sister."

"You can write them a letter as soon as we reach Monument Hill."

~***~

Bright and early the next morning, the caravan moved out. Chakotay took the lead in herding the cattle as Kathryn sat on a wagon next to her friend, Ethan.

"Ethan, can I ask you some personal things about Chakotay?"

The short pudgy man nodded. "I'll try my best to answer them, my dear."

"What made him want to become a horse whisperer?"

"He loves horses. Ever since I met him almost eight years ago his dream was to own lots of land and help the horses that people mistreat. You won't believe how many horses are killed every day due to cruelty. It's sad, I have seen it. He has saved at least thirty, but he could never keep them. Yuna, his Pinto, he saved when she was just a colt. Yuna and Chakotay have a relationship that none of us really understand."

"And, is he-married?"

Ethan busted out laughing. "Chakotay? Married? Those two words combine like water and vinegar. He loved once, but she betrayed him. That was almost five years ago."

"Oh my, what happened? Why did she betray him?"

"No one really knows. They say she was a traitor, a spy. But we never proved it. One day she was our friend, the next our bitter enemy."

Kathryn nodded. "What about his family? He never mentioned that he had a family."

"He was the only child, and both his parents died of yellow fever when he was very young. The only thing he really has to a family is us. He-"

"Ethan, stop the wagon!" Kathryn yelled as she stood up to jump off.

"What? Kathryn, where the hell are you going!? Sit Down!" yelled Ethan as he saw Kathryn leap from the wagon, and down a grassy hill.

 

Chakotay rode next to Tom as they slowly herd the cattle north. "We're making wonderful time. We should arrive at Monument Hill tomorrow. It will be nice to have some good food, no offence to Ethan's cooking."

"I agree, it will be nice to take a break. I told Kathryn she could mail a letter to her father if she wanted. I just hope this doesn't jeopardize the relationship of Edward and I. I really hope he would have sold his land to me."

Tom thought for a moment. "Maybe you should marry her."

Chakotay lifted a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Think about it. You marry her, the land is yours. Johnson wouldn't be able to take it from you."

"I won't marry Kathryn. You know me better than that."

"This marriage doesn't have to be for love, you know."

"I'm not going to use Kathryn either, Tom. I don't think-"

"Chakotay!" came a voice from behind. Chakotay turned around and saw Lanna galloping towards them. "Kathryn just jumped off the wagon and is running down a hill!"

"WHAT?! Tom, Stay with the lead herd, I'll be right back."

Chakotay quickly turned Yuna around and ran back towards Ethan's wagon. He didn't have to stop to ask where she went as Ethan pointed to the west. Chakotay's heart began to pound harder. The thought of Kathryn being trampled by a bull was something he didn't want to think of. He sighed in relief as he noticed she was sitting on the ground at the bottom of the hill. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was going to give her a piece of his mind. He quickly raced Yuna to where Kathryn was at and jumped off. Before he got a word out, she turned to him.

"Chakotay, you have to help her! Her foot is injured."

Chakotay didn't realize what she was talking about until he approached her and saw a injured foal. He would have to wait until later to yell at her. He carefully walked up to the young horse and rubbed her back. "Easy girl, let's take a look at you." Chakotay said softly. Then he growled as he saw a trap imbedded into the filly's back left hoof. "It doesn't look to bad. Hopefully we can get her cleaned up and to the Doctor at Monument Hill."

"What do you want me to do?" Kathryn asked.

"Get on Yuna and find Louis. He's the best we got right now." Chakotay said as he began to remove the trap from the injured horse.

Kathryn nodded and then quickly jumped on Yuna. Before Kathryn could even say "go", the young horse was already running to the caravan. It didn't take more than five minutes before Doctor Louis and Kathryn returned. After Louis had confirmed that the foal will be alright, Chakotay lifted the baby horse into his arms. Chakotay guessed the filly was less than 5 weeks old and was surprised on how light she was, compared to other foals he had carried.

"I highly recommend that the young one stays in a wagon." Louis stated as he followed Chakotay up the hill, Kathryn and Yuna right behind them.

"Agreed. Kathryn, are you up for the challenge and willing to stay with her?" Chakotay asked.

"Of course! I want to help in anyway."

"I think Ethan might have some goat’s milk in the supply wagon. Maybe the little one will drink it." Louis said. "I'll stay with her for a few hours, before returning to help with the herd."

Chakotay lifted the filly into the wagon and then looked at Louis. "Thank you, Doc. Get whatever you need to help treat that wound. Hopefully she will last until we can get into town."

"Of course." Louis said and then quickly retreated to another wagon.

After Chakotay made sure the filly was comfortable, he turned to Kathryn. "Can I have a moment alone with you?" Chakotay said more then asked as he grabbed Kathryn's hand and lead her away so that they could talk privately.

As soon as he knew they were alone, he let her have it.

"What in the Great Spirit were you thinking, when you jumped off that wagon? You could've been hurt!!"

Kathryn looked up at him, shock in her eyes at the tone of his voice. "I did what I had to do. I saw her there and I had-"

"That is no excuse! You could've waited for Ethan to stop and to make sure it was okay for you to run off. You could have been trampled."

"But I wasn't. I don't need or want to talk about this. Excuse me."

Kathryn started to walk to the wagon, but gasped as Chakotay grabbed her arm. He quickly dragged her so that no one would witness what he was about to do with Edward Janeway's daughter.

"Chakotay, let me go!"

Chakotay found a small bolder and sat on it, throwing Kathryn over his lap. She quickly tried to get up, but he held her there.

"This is for scaring the crap out of me and giving me an attitude." he said as he began to raise his hand.

Kathryn gasped as memories flashed into her head and she started to squirm, trying to get away.

"Please, oh God please, Chakotay, don't hurt me." Kathryn cried, tears forming in her eyes. She struggled, trying her best to get away from his grasp.

Chakotay sat there dumbfounded. Was she crying? But he hadn't spanked her yet.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?" Chakotay asked as he turned her around so she was sitting on his lap.

Kathryn said nothing as she clung to him like a lifeline, her body shaking. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Shhh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would scare you so much."

"Please don't hurt me." Kathryn sobbed quietly.

Chakotay pulled her away carefully and looked at her eyes. He could tell she was scared of something. He carefully caressed her cheek, and then slowly lifted her chin with his hand. He looked at her for a few moments, and then he slowly brought his lips to hers. Their first kiss was sweet and gentle. Kathryn moaned softly as she deepened the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes when he broke the kiss and smiled. He pulled back a piece of her auburn hair that hung from her face.

"Go help Louis with the filly, I'll see you when we stop for the night."

Kathryn was still dazed and vaguely remembered him kissing her on the forehead before he jumped on Yuna and running back to help Tom with the herd. She made her way back to the wagon where the filly was kept. She smiled as Louis was there, wrapping her leg with bandages.

"Kathryn, we are in luck. We have 4 cans of goat’s milk. Perhaps you can find away to feed her."

"I will do my best."

 

After a few hours of making sure the filly was okay in Kathryn's care, Louis left to help with the herding. Kathryn softly brushed the colt's mane as it rested its head in her lap. She managed to feed the filly a can of milk before it decided it didn't want anymore.

"We ought to name you and I have the perfect name for you too. I'm going to name you Molly."

As though she liked the name, the filly nuzzled Kathryn, giving her approval. Just then Molly's head popped up, sniffing in the air.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked as she looked around and then laughed as Molly's head was reaching for a bag.

"Are you hungry?" Kathryn asked as she leaned over and grabbed an apple from the fruit bag. "Shh, don't tell Ethan. This was supposed to be part of a pie."

Molly sniffed the apple and then carefully took it out of her hands. It took only a few moments for the filly to eat the apple, before reaching for the bag again.

"You're going to get me into trouble." Kathryn laughed as she gave Molly another apple.

"Yes, she is." came a voice.

Kathryn looked up to see Chakotay riding Yuna from behind the wagon. "I hope you don't mind, but I named her."

"No," Chakotay said as he watched Kathryn grab another apple and crawled over to the edge, offering it to Yuna. "I don't mind at all. What's her name?"

Kathryn leaned on the edge of the wagon, looking back at the beautiful foal. "Molly." 

"It's a wonderful name."

"Are you going to keep her, Chakotay? You're not going to sell her are you?"

Chakotay smiled. "Actually, I was going to let you have her. You found her, you should be the one to keep her."

Kathryn's smile grew big. "Oh, thank you Chakotay. I think she stole my heart already."

"We have another 10 miles to go before we stop for the night. Do you want to get out of the wagon, and go on a nice horse ride? We will take a detour and then meet up with them before dinner."

"I'd love too, but who will take care of Molly?"

"Louis will be up here momentarily to keep an eye out for her." Chakotay said as he made his way closer to the wagon. "Ethan, slow down a bit!"

As soon as the wagon slowed, Chakotay offered his hand. "Just jump behind me. I promise I won't drop you."

Kathryn nodded and then carefully leaped from the wagon to Yuna and landed perfectly behind Chakotay. She wrapped her arms around him as he made his way up front to the wagon. "Thanks Ethan, we'll see you at dinner." He said.

"Not a problem. You have fun."

"I'm sorry about the missing apples." Kathryn said before they trotted off.

~***~

Kathryn was in awe on how beautiful Oklahoma was. She never really traveled out of Texas, except for the long journey that she took when she was only four years old when her family left Indiana. After about an hour of riding, Chakotay halted Yuna and jumped off. He smiled as he took the reins and lead her to a nearby spring.

"I found this spring a few years ago when I did some herding for a friend of mine. It's the perfect spot to relax and take a bath. The Spring is actually warm." Chakotay spoke as he walked over to Kathryn and helped her off Yuna. "I'm sure you would rather like to bathe here in private then near the water hole where we will be stopping tonight. You never know when a peeping Tom will lurk about."

Kathryn smiled. "Thank you, I would love to soak in the spring. From what my sister tells me. I'm a bath-aholic."

"Well, I will leave you to bathe while I gather some berries. Ethan would love to have some to put in his pies." Chakotay started to walk off then stopped. "You're not going to run away again are you?"

Kathryn laughed. "No, I promise."

Chakotay nodded and then headed up the small hill to find the berries he knew existed. Kathryn waited for him to be out of sight before she took her shirt off, followed by her pants. As soon as she was butt naked she slipped into the water. She sighed in relief as the warm water hit her body. "Wow, this feels good." She said to Yuna who was now grazing on the green grass next to her.

Kathryn swam her way over to a rock and sat on it. The rock was low enough to where her body was fully immerged except for her head and neck. She must have dozed off, because she quickly opened her eyes when she heard a splash. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him waist deep in the water. His mussels rippled with every movement as he swam over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, his dimples flashing before her.

She hesitated, her eyes still staring at the beautiful man. "No-not at all." She said softly.

"I got three containers of blackberries for Ethan to make a pie since you stole all his apples."

Kathryn giggled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it." She paused for a moment. "It's getting dark, do you think we should head back?"

Chakotay shrugged "If you want to leave, we can. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Kathryn shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave. It's nice to sit here. I haven't had a nice long bath since before my wedding day."

"Well I'm glad you can get one. You won't get a nice hot bath like this until we reach Silver City. That's probably two weeks from here."

Kathryn moaned. "Two weeks? Yeah, let me stay in here a little longer."

Chakotay laughed as he sat on the rock next to Kathryn. "Alright, we can stay here until you get all pruney."

Kathryn raised her hands. "To late, I'm already-" Kathryn paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Chakotay couldn't help it. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful. Her red hair up in a messy bun, loose strands framing her face. His member began to grow at the thought of her naked body pressing against him.

"I want to kiss you again." He said softly as he leaned to her. "Can I kiss you, Kathryn?"

Kathryn gulped, she couldn't' say anything as he inched closer to her. All she could do was nod as his lips pressed against hers. Their tongues danced with each other, as Chakotay lifted Kathryn on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he roamed his hands over her body. He broke this kiss and slowly kissed his way down her neck. Kathryn moaned moving her neck to the side, exposing more skin for his lips to devour. It only took her a few second to realize he wasn't kissing her anymore. She opened her eyes and turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

Chakotay blinked for a moment. "Where in the hell did you get those?" Chakotay asked as he saw faint bruise marks on Kathryn's collarbone. Kathryn quickly tried to get off Chakotay, but he held her. "Answer me."

"Please, let me go." Kathryn whispered.

Chakotay held her as he searched more of her body. She winced as Chakotay touched the large bruise on her lower back. "Get the hell out of the water." Chakotay growled.

"No, I won't let you see me." Kathryn cried as she tried to get away from him.

But, it was no use. Chakotay grabbed Kathryn's hand and easily brought her to shore. When she refused to get out of the water, he picked her up with ease. He whistled for Yuna and she came running up.

"Down Girl." he ordered.

Yuna laid down as Chakotay sat Kathryn on top of her. It was getting dark fast, so Chakotay had little time to examine Kathryn's bruised body. He noticed faint bruises on her arms, legs, thighs and breasts. Bruises that looked like were made by fingers, wrapped around her neck like a necklace. He slowly walked around her, noticing bruises on her shoulder blades and then the large one he had found just recently on her lower back.

"What the hell happened to you, Kathryn? And don't think about lying to me."

Kathryn shivered at the tone of Chakotay's voice. Was he upset with her? "No, I won't tell you. I-I-can't."

Chakotay walked back to her and lifted her off of Yuna. He carried her back into the warm water. "Tell me, Kathryn. What happened? No one is here to witness you telling me except for Yuna. And I promise, she won't tell anyone."

Kathryn said nothing as he held onto her. She noticed in the tone of his voice wasn't anger, but for concern. "Who did this to you?" Chakotay asked her again, this time hugging her tightly.

Kathryn stayed silent a little longer until she looked up at him. "You-you promise not to do anything, or say nothing to anyone?"

"I promise not to tell anyone your story, but when we get back, I want Louis to look at you."

Kathryn tried to pull back. "NO!"

Chakotay held her. "Shhhh, it's going to be okay. Come, let's go sit on the rock."

Chakotay brought her to the rock and sat her upon it. He then looked at her, noticing she had been crying. She was afraid of something, that he was certain of. "Don't be afraid to tell me, Love. Who did this to you?"

Kathryn lowered her head as a tear fell from her face. "He told me if I told anyone, he would kill me and ruin my family forever."

Chakotay lifted Kathryn's chin, her eyes looking into his. "Who?"

Kathryn took a deep breath. "Marc."

"What!?"

Kathryn lowered her head again, ashamed to look into Chakotay's eyes. "That's why I am marrying him, Chakotay. He killed Justin, my ex-Fiancée, two months before we were suppose to marry. He raped me in front of Justin and then killed him in front of me. He then told me that if I was to tell anyone, he would kill me and ruin my family. I couldn't let that happen, not to Papa. He has been so proud of me." Kathryn took a deep breath and finally looked up at Chakotay. "Marc reminds me almost every day that I am his by taking me against my will and hitting me."

Chakotay felt like he was going to be sick. "Kathryn," Chakotay had to take a few seconds before he could speak. "Was there any witnesses to Justin's death, or to your rape?"

Kathryn nodded. "He had three men with him the night he killed Justin. All three of them held him down while Marc-well, you know."

Chakotay closed his eyes and held Kathryn tightly around him. "I'm so sorry." he said. "I promise I will kill the bastard."

Kathryn gasped. "Oh God, you can't say anything, or do anything. If he found out I told you, he would kill me and de-"

"He won't come near you or your family, Kathryn. I promise you that. I'll come up with a plan."

He held onto Kathryn longer, not wanting to let her go. Cursing Marc that he would do such an awful thing to such a beautiful woman.

"Chakotay?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm pruney."

Chakotay lifted Kathryn off the rock and carried her out of the water. He placed her softly on her feet and then handed her a blanket to dry off. Kathryn wasn't really aware he was watching her until he touched one of her bruises on her arm. She looked up at him and she could tell in his eyes that he hurt. She sucked in a breath as he knelt before her and kissed the bruise on her arm softly. Then he moved over to her belly and kissed the small bruise there. He then carefully took the blanket from her.

Kathryn's legs turned into jelly as Chakotay carefully pulled her down to him. She tried to cover her nude body, but he gently pushed her arms aside. Without a single word, Chakotay began to kiss each bruise.

"Chakotay, please don't."

Chakotay lifted his head so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't what?"

"I-I don't want your pity." She said softly.

Chakotay made his way up her body so that his lips were close to hers. "I'm not pitying you, Kathryn. I'm loving you. I want to kiss away all those marks that he left on you, and replace them with my own."

Kathryn closed her eyes and moaned as Chakotay kissed her neck, leaving a wet trail down her throat. "We're not supposed to do this. I might hate him, but he is still my fiancée."

Chakotay’s head darted up. "He's not your fiancée, Kathryn. He's a jackass and you need to forget about him." he kissed his way down her belly, when he got to her belly button, he slowly traced his tongue around it. "Do you not love what I am doing to do?"

Kathryn arched her body. "Yes, and I feel so wicked. How can I possibly feel so much pleasure for a man that I only met almost two weeks ago?"

Chakotay smirked as he continued to kiss his way down her body. "Love at first sight. Do you not believe in soul mates?"

Chakotay entered two fingers into her and quickly exited them out when he heard Kathryn wince.

"What? Are you hurt?"

Kathryn looked up at him tears in her eyes. Chakotay grumbled as he stood up, ignoring the fact that he had a massive hard on. "The bastard is going to die a thousand deaths." he swore as he bent down and lifted Kathryn off the blanket. "Sweetheart, get your clothes on. We're going to go find Louis and he is going to examine you."

"But I don't-"

"Kathryn, if two of my fingers caused you pain, then that means he tore you up good. You have to let the Doc take a look at you, because if not...it could get a lot worse. I promise, this will be between us and him, okay? No one else has to know."

Kathryn nodded. "Okay."

Chakotay kissed Kathryn on the lips softly. "Hurry and get dressed, the sooner the Doc looks at you, the better I'll feel."

~***~

Chakotay paced back and forth waiting for Louis to come out of the wagon. It had been over an hour since they arrived back at camp, and he was beginning to worry. Just when he was about to go into the wagon, Louis stepped out.

"Will she be okay?" Chakotay asked looking at the wagon.

"She'll be fine. But, she is to rest, drink the medicine I give her twice a day, and no sexual intercourse for about six weeks. It could have been a lot worse, I'm glad you caught it."

"This stays between us. No one else needs to know."

"I understand. You can go see her now. But she is a little groggy because of the medicine I gave her."

"Thanks Doc, you're the best. How is the filly?"

"She will be fine. I still recommend that we bring her to the Doctor at Monument Hill. He might have better medicine for her than I do."

"Thanks, Doc."

Chakotay entered the wagon and smiled as he saw Kathryn lying in a pile of blankets. The small lamp beside her illuminated just enough light for her to read. He slowly crawled up to her.

"The Doc says you will be fine in a few weeks. You're to listen to him, drink your medicine, and no sex."

Kathryn smiled. "Does this mean I have to stay in this damn wagon for the next month and a half?"

"For the first three weeks, yes. I want you to rest, and be good. After your three weeks, I might allow you to ride for a bit."

Kathryn frowned. "What about Molly?"

Chakotay grabbed a hold of her hand and held it. "She is okay, she needs bed rest too. Soon as you both recover, you and I can start working with her, teaching her tricks. But you have to promise me that you will be good."

Kathryn realized she wasn't going to win. "I promise."

"Good, I knew you would see it my way." Chakotay kissed her forehead. "I will be back later tonight to check on you."

"Chakotay?" Kathryn whispered just before Chakotay left the wagon. "Can..can you sleep with me tonight. I don't want...to be alone."

Chakotay nodded with a smile. "Of course. But right now, try to sleep."

Chakotay jumped out of the wagon and walked over to where Michael Ayala was sitting.

"Mike," he said, thankful that they were both alone as he sat down by the fire. "I got a job for you."

"What?" the young man asked as he took as sip of coffee.

"I need you to head back home;" Chakotay noticed Mike's facial expression. "Before you start getting all antsy, this is matter of great importance."

"What?"

"Marc Johnson has three best friends that hang with him all the time. John Ashton, Allen O'Mally, and Glenn Howl. Do whatever it takes to bring them to me. I don't want them dead, but they hold information that might just let us win this war with Johnson. Whatever you do, don't mention that we have Kathryn. And if it needs to be said, tell them that you know about the death of Justin Tighe and that if they don't cooperate you can't be responsible for what happens."

Mike nodded. "Of course."

"If you need help, Reg Barclay is a friend of mine. He lives in Fort Worth. Just tell him I sent for you, he owes me one."

"Sure thing. If I ride hard, I should be in Fort Worth in five days."

Chakotay slapped Mike on the back. "Thanks, Mike. You can either leave tonight or tomorrow."

"I might as well leave tonight. Will you be okay without me?"

"I'll manage somehow." Chakotay joked. "Thanks, my friend."

"For you, anything."

~***~

The next day the "Ross Caravan" made its way through to Monument Hill. As promised, Chakotay allowed Kathryn to write a small letter to her father, telling him she was safe, but that she couldn't come home.

"What if Marc reads this letter? He will come after me."

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Chakotay said as he took the letter from Kathryn.

Kathryn had thought they would stay in Monument for a day. But, after a few hours of getting supplies, having the town Doctor look at Molly and getting a suave for her leg, they continued to make their journey up north. Their next stop on the map was Silver City, and that was two weeks away. 

Three days passed and Louis allowed Kathryn to see Molly. As Chakotay sat on a rock nearby eating cheese, Kathryn watched as Molly walked up to her, nudging her arm with her nose, sniffing.

"She knows you have it." Chakotay commented.

Kathryn smiled as she rubbed Molly's forehead and then carefully took the apple from her pocket and held it in her hand. She then slowly balanced the Apple on Molly's nose.

"You're teasing her." Chakotay chuckled.

Kathryn ignored him and looked at Molly. "Easy girl, stay still... don't move."

Kathryn let go of Molly's nose and quickly the filly bent her head, making the apple fall to the ground. Kathryn laughed as Molly quickly gobbled up the sweet fruit.

"She needs practice." Kathryn said as she rubbed the colt's back.

"She has a good teacher." Chakotay commented as he reached for her hand.

Kathryn blushed and clasped her hand with his, allowing him to pull her onto his lap. She went into the bag next to the rock and popped a piece of cheese in her mouth. "Never got to really teach a foal before. It's fun."

"It is fun, and yet it can be frustrating too. But in time, she will love you as much as Yuna loves me."

Kathryn smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, her face snuggling against his nape.

"Uh oh," Chakotay said. "I think it's going to rain. We better get things packed in before it gets wet.

Kathryn sighed. "But I'm so comfy here."

"Come on." Chakotay said as he playfully swatted at her. "I have to go help Tom."

Kathryn sighed. "Alright."

She walked over to Molly who was grazing on the grass and grabbed her mane. "Come on, Molly, let's get you into the wagon."

Chakotay picked up the bag of cheese. "As soon as you put her into her wagon, get in your own."

Kathryn walked up to Chakotay, Molly right behind her. "I promise, please be careful." She slowly raided on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before walking to Molly's wagon. 

Kathryn hated thunderstorms. She gasped as a flash of lightning struck across the sky. She hated being alone, but she knew Chakotay was out there working as fast as he could getting everything buckled down. She jumped as a crack of thunder exploded into her ear. She knew how scared she was, so she couldn't possibly imagine how scared Molly was. Kathryn quickly grabbed her lantern and made her way to the back end of the Wagon. She lifted the canvas, her eyes widening at how hard the rain was falling. She could hear the sounds of people shouting, but she couldn't recognize just one voice.

Kathryn grabbed her shawl and then jumped from the wagon, she frowned at how muddy it was. She carefully looked from right to left and then quickly darted to where Molly was being held at. It didn't take too long as she lifted the canvas and saw Molly in the far upper corner, hiding.

"It's okay, girl." she said water dripping off her face. "I'm here."

Molly stayed where she was, so Kathryn slowly placed the lantern down and crawled over, petting the frightened filly. "I promise, I won't leave you." She whispered as she searched for an extra blanket. "Damn, there is nothing here. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Kathryn scooted back to the end of the wagon, grabbed the lantern and stepped down. The rain was pouring harder, and Kathryn could barely see what was in front of her. She tried to find her way to her wagon, but she couldn't find it. She screamed as something grabbed a hold of her.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

Kathryn's heart skipped a beat. "Chakotay, Molly is..."

Kathryn couldn't finish her sentence as Chakotay dragged her away. She wasn't sure where they were going, until she could see her wagon just a few feet in front of her. "Get your ass in there. I will take care of you later."

"Chakotay, Molly!"

Chakotay looked at her for a moment. "I will get her when I am done. Stay here, do not move."

Kathryn nodded as she bit her lip. She most likely was going to get into trouble, but it was worth it if Molly was safe.

Another half hour went by and Kathryn looked up to see Chakotay moving the canvas of the wagon. Chakotay patted the wagon bottom, and two hooves appeared. Chakotay lifted Molly up.

"Molly!" Kathryn said as she crawled over and hugged the filly. "You're okay." She then turned and looked at Chakotay. His cowboy hat dripping with water. "Thank you. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. We just now have to wait out the storm." he stated as he jumped onto the wagon and took off his boots and hat.

"Am I in trouble?" Kathryn asked

"Yes you are." Chakotay said as he turned to her. "What were you thinking?"

"I knew she was scared, I had to be with her."

Chakotay shook his head as he began to strip of his wet clothes. "Kathryn, you could have been hurt."

"I know, thank you for finding me."

Chakotay crawled over to where Kathryn and Molly were laying. "You're welcome, just don't do anything stupid like that again."

Kathryn smiled as she leaned over and kissed Chakotay softly on the lips. "I can't promise anything."

"So stubborn;" Chakotay smiled as he pushed Kathryn onto the blankets, his hands massaging her body. "And so beautiful. Doc Louis said no sex, but he didn't say anything about foreplay."

Kathryn bit her lip as Chakotay pulled at her night dress, her breasts being exposed to the cold air. "Chakotay, I honestly don't think this is a good idea."

Chakotay placed his finger on Kathryn's lips, and then carefully placed kisses down her neck, his fingers massaging the already hard nipples. Kathryn moaned as she reached for Chakotay's member. She wasn't surprise to find that it was hard.

"I wish I could have you." Kathryn whispered as she leaned her head to the side, offering better access to her neck.

"I know, me too. But for right now, this is all we can have."

"Chakotay? If all this works out...I...will I be your wife?" Kathryn said, hope in her eyes.

Chakotay lifted his head, his face as hard as stone. "No, I will never have a wife."

~***~

As Chakotay had promised, five days later they arrived in Silver City. Chakotay had 'parked' the herd about a mile away and rode into town with Louis, Lanna, and Kathryn, leaving Tom in charge of the caravan. Kathryn and B'Elanna went to the general store to buy supplies as Louis went to buy herbs and medicines for Kathryn and Molly. Chakotay went to the postal building and walk to the telegraph operator.

"Excuse me, do you by chance have a message for Chakotay from Michael Ayala?"

"One moment please." the gentleman said as he bent down behind the counter. A few second passed and he stood up holding a letter.

"It came in today, here yah go."

"Thank you." Chakotay said as he handed the man three gold coins. Chakotay quickly opened the letter.

Chakotay-

I have some good news, and some bad news. The Bad News,

Seems like Edward got Kathryn's letter. And he is now giving out rewards for those who have seen her. I suggest you  
don't bring her into any towns, for they might give away our position. The last thing we need is to have people hunting us  
down or stalking us.

_Now, for the good news,  
I got in town ahead of schedule and I found your three boys.  
They're indeed good friends of Marc Johnson and I had a little bit of trouble getting them to cooperate with me.  
I never mentioned Kathryn's name, but I did mention about the murder. They seem to be more cooperative with me  
and they agree to take the train and meet up at Caldwell. Reg said he will go with me to help keep the men in line. _

_Chakotay, I fear that if Marc knows that his friends are gone he will go looking for them. I fear we might be getting in over  
our heads. Watch your back my friend, and I promise to watch mine._

_Hopefully we will see you in three weeks. Safe travels  
~Michael _

Chakotay quickly ran out of the postal building and into the general store. He found Lanna and Kathryn laughing as they were trying on fancy hats and boas. He quickly grabbed Kathryn's arm dragging her.

"What's going on?" Kathryn asked, knowing Chakotay was panicking.

"We have to leave. Lanna, have Louis help you with the groceries when you're done. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Chakotay, what's wrong?" Kathryn asked as she was being pulled away.

"You can't stay in town, it's not safe."

"But my bath?" Kathryn frowned as they stepped out of the store.

Chakotay whistled for Yuna. "I promise, you will get your warm bath, but not now. Get on Yuna, and hurry."

Kathryn was about to protest but then sighed as she mounted Yuna with Chakotay quickly mounting behind her.

"Nalyudi, Yuna!" Chakotay yelled as Yuna quickly turned around and quickly began to gallop. Kathryn had to hold on tightly to Yuna's mane as Chakotay made the Pinto run as fast as she could back to camp.

As soon as they got to camp, Chakotay jumped of Yuna and helped Kathryn off. "TOM!" he yelled.

Tom came running up. "What, what happened?"

"I think we might be in trouble."

"What? What kind of-"

Chakotay handed Tom the note and he quickly read it. "Aww, crap!"

Kathryn grabbed the letter and began to read it as Chakotay began to bark orders. "I want three men on night watch from now on. Kathryn is to never go into town unless it's absolutely necessary. She is to be guarded at all times, do you understand?"

"Aye, we will keep her safe." replied the men.

"Good, I have to get back into town to see if Lanna and Louis need help." Chakotay turned to Kathryn and before he could get a word out she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" Kathryn cried as she took as step back, bumping to Yuna.

Tom's mouth dropped as Chakotay glared at her. "Tom, get her into the wagon and make sure she stays in there." Chakotay's eyes never left Kathryn. "And I will deal with you later."

Chakotay jumped onto Yuna and rode off towards Silver City. Tom approached Kathryn and grabbed her hand. "I don't know why you’re mad at him, but know that he would never hurt you in anyway."

Kathryn turned and looked at Tom, tears in her eyes. "But he did hurt me, Tom. He broke a promise."

~***~

It only took another hour before Chakotay, Lanna, and Louis returned to the camp. Tom and Harrison Kim helped Lanna and Louis with the supplies that were loaded in a wagon, as Chakotay headed to see Kathryn. Peter Durst was standing guard with a pistol in his hand as he approached.

"Chak, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She is pretty upset. I heard her say something about killing you."

Chakotay sighed. "I can handle her. You can go help unload the supplies."

Peter nodded and left as Chakotay took a deep breath and pulled the canvas flap away. He quickly ducked as a flying object came flying at his head.

"Damn it, Kathryn."

"You take one step in here, you'll regret it."

Chakotay took a step in and quickly ducked as another flying object flew across the wagon. Was that an apple? As objects began to fly toward him, he protected his face until he reached her. He quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her to him, her body slamming into hers.

"Stop." he whispered.

Kathryn began to wiggle her wrist. "Let go of me."

"No, not until you tell me why the hell you slapped me in front of Tom. You had no right to do that."

"You lied to me!"

"I lied to you? How?"

"You told Michael about Marc!"

"I told Michael that he had to get in contact with three gentlemen and to bring them to me. I mentioned that if the men were being a pain in the ass to mention the murder of Justin Tighe. I never mention to him that Marc had done it. I never broke my promise to you, Kathryn."

Chakotay released Kathryn's wrist and then carefully pushed her away. "Go ahead and hate me, I honestly don't care. But I believe that if we can get these men to confess that Marc killed Justin he will be in prison for life and your father doesn't have to sell the land."

Kathryn said nothing as she folded her arms. "Hate me all you want, Kathryn. I don't care anymore."

Chakotay jumped from the wagon and stormed away, leaving Kathryn alone. 

"You know, Boss. You should marry her." Tom said as he took a bite of an apple.

"What?" Chakotay said as he poked the fire with a stick.

"Marry her."

"No."

"Chakotay, you have to stop living in the past. I know you love her, and I know she loves you. Why are you being a jerk to her? Marry her, and then... you can get the land from Janeway."

Chakotay sighed. "I'm not going to cheat Edward out of the land."

Tom took another bite. "Listen to me, Chakotay. If you married her, Johnson wouldn't have any right to the land."

Chakotay thought for a long moment. "I'm not sure about this."

"Hey, my plan for kidnapping her work, trust me." Tom said as he placed his arm around Chakotay. "You two were not only made for each other, but it will solve the problems as well with Johnson. I know Chelveska hurt you. I know what she did to you was unforgiveable, but whither you liked to believe it or not, you fell in love with Kathryn."

Chakotay placed his face in his hands. "I do love her, I don't know how or why it happened."

"Then go in there, say you're sorry, and ask her to marry you, dumbass."

Chakotay looked towards Kathryn's wagon and sighed. 

"Marry me."

Kathryn looked up and saw Chakotay standing at the end of the wagon.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"Wait, didn't a week ago you said you were never going to marry?" Kathryn said as she brushed her hair.

"I did, but I've come up with another plan, or should I say Tom. We'll get a wedding document stating that we are married that way Marc will have no claim to your land. As soon as we know he is out of your life, we can get an annulment, and of course you'll get the land back."

Kathryn bit her lower lip. "But you won't keep me as your wife?"

Chakotay said nothing. 

"I'll think about it." Kathryn said as she turned her back to him.

"If you really read that note, Kathryn. You would find that I did what I had to do to protect you. When you make your decision, let me know."

Chakotay started to walk off, but Kathryn stopped him. "Wait, what about my bath you promised me?"

It was Chakotay's time to be stubborn. "Well, since I'm just soooo good at breaking promises, you won't have one. You'll bathe in the creek with Lanna tonight."

Kathryn's mouth dropped as Chakotay let down the flap. She quickly picked up an apple and threw it, watching it fly out of the wagon hoping it would hit him right on the head. It didn't.

~***~

"He broke his promise to me, Lanna." Kathryn said as she shivered in the freezing creek. "He said he would never tell anyone. The only reason I am telling you is because you asked about the marks, and...and I trust you with my life. Please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't say a word, Kathryn. And in all honesty, from what Chakotay told me, he never broke his promise. He never mentioned to Mike about Marc and what he did to you. He loves you, even if he is pigheaded sometimes."

Kathryn frowned as Lanna continued to wash Kathryn with the lavender soap she had bought while they were in Silver City.

"You're right, I have to apologize to him. But, Lanna...he doesn't want to keep me. He wants to have an annulment after everything is taken care of."

"You love him, don't you?"

Kathryn nodded. "Very much so."

"I knew it, I can see it in the way you look at him. It's the same way I look at Tom. But don't tell him I said that. I'm playing hard to get."

"Promise. I just wish I could stay married to Chakotay. I want to be his forever." Kathryn confessed.

"You also have to understand that his heart was torn apart by a woman, something he had promise will never happen again. When he marries you, I bet you that there will be no annulment, that you will both live happily ever after."

Kathryn shivered again. "If he loved me, he would've given me a warm bath like he promised."

Lanna shrugged. "You're just as stubborn as he is and you're perfect for each other. Wait a few days, and then when the time is right, tell him how you feel. I plan on telling Tom when we reach Abilene."

Kathryn's grabbed a hold of B'Elanna's hand and squeezed it. "It will be a wonderful surprise. Now, turn around so I can scrub your back and get out of this water. My nipples are hard, my fingers are pruney and I can't feel my toes."

Lanna laughed as she turned her back to Kathryn. "Then scrub away, My Lady."

~***~

Another two weeks passed and Kathryn still hadn't told Chakotay she would marry him. She was going to wait for the right moment. Kathryn spent the entire time of lunch break teaching Molly the apple trick. She grabbed Molly's nose and carefully placed the apple on it. She then slowly let go.

"Easy, easy..."

Kathryn could tell Molly was trying to concentrate. The apple slowly slid down Molly's nose and hit the ground. Before Molly could snatch it, Kathryn grabbed it. "Uh uh, let's try it again."

Kathryn attempt to do the apple trick at least three times before she gave up. As Kathryn took a bite of her own apple she saw Peter Durst ride up to her and lifted his cowboy hat from his head "Miss Janeway," he placed the hat back on his head. "We're heading out. Louis asked for you to bring Molly back to the horse wagon. Then, Chakotay would like to see you. He is up talking to Ethan."

"Thank you, Peter." Kathryn said. "Come on, Molly."

Kathryn grabbed the bag of apples and walked her way to the horse wagon. Louis smiled as they saw them approach.

"Good news, Kathryn. I think I am going to let Molly run today. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for her so she doesn't get hurt, but I think she needs to start running on all fours."

Kathryn rubbed Molly's ears. "That's wonderful news, Louis. Thank you so much for taking care of her."

"Nah, I was just there to help. It was you that took care of her. Now you better get going, I know Chakotay wanted to see you."

Kathryn kissed Molly on the forehead and then walked over to where Ethan and Chakotay were talking.

"You wanted to see me?" Kathryn asked interrupting the conversation the two boys were having.

Chakotay held a finger out to Kathryn and continued to talk to Ethan. "And if anything happens to her, I will kill you."

Kathryn's eyes widened as Ethan nodded. "I promise to keep her safe."

Chakotay turned to Kathryn who had a questionable look on her face. "You may ride up here with Ethan for the remainder of the day. I know how boring it is back in of the wagon, and I thought maybe since Molly was running today, you would like to see her."

Kathryn's frown of confusion turned to a smile. She quickly wrapped her arms around Chakotay and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, just be good and don't be a pain in the ass to Ethan." he said, as he hugged her back.

"I promise."

Chakotay took a step back and looked at her for a moment before he turned around and walked away.

"Aww, love. Sometimes it so confusing at times, isn't it?" Ethan said as she climbed up onto the wagon.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Don't lie, you love him."

Kathryn sighed. "Does everyone know?"

"Aye, but he is a stubborn man, My Lady. If there was a bridge to cross the river, or a log.. he would cross the river on the log. He doesn't take anything that is easy. And perhaps that is a reason why he is in love with you. You're not easy either. But he does love you, Kathryn. I mean, he did just threatened my life a few moments ago."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Ethan said as he snapped the reigns to the two horses as they pulled the wagon along.

~***~

Two hours went by and Kathryn was having a wonderful time with Ethan. They talked about each other's past and their hobbies. Kathryn even enjoyed seeing Molly run along with the wagon. As Kathryn was about to bend down to pet Molly, Chakotay came up to the other side.

"Ethan, do you mind if I kidnap your passenger?"

Ethan shook his head, "Nope, go right ahead."

Chakotay came along the other side of the wagon, forcing Molly to run a little bit faster. Kathryn watched as Chakotay offered his hand out. "Just like before, Kathryn. This time, you're going to slide in front of me."

Kathryn nodded as she carefully scooted over and grabbed his hand. She then carefully, scooted her butt off the wagon and onto Yuna. As Kathryn's legs both hanged on the left side, Chakotay held onto her as they slowly moved away from the wagon. Chakotay trotted to the side so that they wouldn't get run over by the cattle and then he stopped.

"Swing your leg around." Chakotay said as he scooted his butt to the back so that Kathryn had enough room to swing her leg. As soon as Kathryn wiggled her way into the saddle, Chakotay scooted up so that she was trapped between the saddle horn and him. Then he wrapped his arm around her and signaled Yuna to move and made his way up to the front of the Caravan where Tom was herding.

"Tom, We're off. We'll catch up to you sometime tomorrow."

"Sure thing, you both have a wonderful time." Tom said as he tied the reigns of another horse to Yuna's saddle.

Kathryn turned and looked at the pack horse and then to Chakotay. "Wait, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Now hush, we have a three hour ride, and I want to get there before dark."

"What about Molly?"

"She will be fine, Louis will take care of her."

"Why can't I have my own horse?"

Kathryn blushed as she could feel Chakotay's breath on her neck. "Do you want to have your own horse, Kathryn? Or do you want to ride with me?"

Kathryn felt she was going to melt as his hand pulled her closer to him. "I.. I'm comfortable here." she managed to say.

"That's what I thought."

Chakotay nodded to Tom and then kicked Yuna gently, motioning her to lead the way, the pack horse following closely behind.

~***~

The three hour ride didn't seem long at all. Chakotay steered Yuna into a small forest as Kathryn gazed at the beautiful scenery. There was a spring, a hot one no less, that bubbled in the middle of the green forest. Trees with pink, yellow, and green blossoms bloomed around the spring, spreading petals across the ground. Chakotay halted Yuna and jumped off. Kathryn watched as Chakotay untied the packhorse from Yuna and lead him to a tree. He tied the reigns around the tree and then walked back to Yuna. He reached up his arms and pulled Kathryn into them and carried her to the spring.

As he put her down, her body rubbed against his. She slowly looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with desire. "Where have you taken me?"

Chakotay took off his cowboy hat and placed it on a branch of a tree. "I promised you a hot bath, and since we can't get you one in town, this is the next best thing. We'll stay the night here and then meet up with Tom and the others tomorrow before we reach Caldwell. Now, go ahead and get into your "tub" and I will get camp set up."

Kathryn looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Oh, I almost forgot." Chakotay said as he went to Aspen, the pack horse. He dug in one of the bags and pulled out a bottle and a bar of soap and then brought them to Kathryn. "I bought these for you when we were in Silver City."

Kathryn smiled as she took them from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go take your bath."

Chakotay headed back to Aspen as Kathryn put the soap and bottle down onto the ground and started to strip. When she was fully naked, she turned to see if Chakotay was looking at her. She sighed in disappointment as she saw that he was busy starting a fire. She grabbed the soap and the shampoo bottle and stepped into the spring. She sighed as she sat down, her body sinking all the way up to her neck.

About ten minutes went by before she finally decided to start scrubbing her body. She took the soap and sniffed it. It smelled like lilacs. She scooted closer to shore so that the water was now to her thighs. She scrubbed her legs, arms and stomach. Just then she heard a noise from behind her and she quickly turned around. She watched in awe as she saw him approach her. He was naked, and beautiful.

"Do you need help with your back?" he asked her as he sat down behind her, his body now pressing against his.

"I...what are you doing?"

Chakotay grabbed the soap from her hand, and slowly wrapped his arm around her, scrubbing her chest, his lips upon her neck. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Kathryn tried to scoot away, but Chakotay wouldn't have it. He held onto her tighter and nibbled softly on her neck. She shuddered as he hit her most sensitive spot.

"You like being kissed there?" Chakotay asked her as he slowly placed kisses upon the spot.

"Oh God, Chakotay. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I want you." came the reply

Kathryn pushed away and turned at him, her breasts glistened as the setting sun's light hit them with its rays. She searched his eyes, finding love and desire. She smiled and then she leaped at him causing him to lay flat on his back, the rocks digging into his spine. She was on top of him now, the water level barely covering Chakotay's thigh. She pressed against him, her lips almost touching his.

"What have you done to me? Why do you make me feel like I am in heaven every time I am around you? I never felt this way before, not even with Justin." Kathryn ran her hands through Chakotay's hair, her lips kissing the outline of his jaw. "I want you so badly that it hurts."

Chakotay sighed as he held her close, his hand roaming down her thighs and buttocks. "Louis said one more week. By the time we reach Caldwell we can go intimate."

Kathryn laid her head on his shoulder, her nose snuggling against his neck. "But I want you now. I want you to make me forget all the bad things Marc had done to me."

Chakotay rolled, forcing Kathryn on her back. He was now on top of her, his hands resting on each side of her. "There are many ways to pleasure someone without having sex, Love." Chakotay smirked as he got up. He bent down and picked Kathryn up. Kathryn smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as he carried her to the blankets that were next to the fire.

Chakotay placed Kathryn on them and followed her down immediately. He was upon her, kissing her most sensitive points, as his hands roamed over her breasts and stomach.

"Hmm, that feels wonderful." she whispered as she ran her hands over his back.

"It's only the beginning." Chakotay said as he kissed her jaw and then slowly down her throat and then to a nipple.

Kathryn arched up, giving him better access to her tightly beaded tips. He sucked on them for a moment before slowly moving down kissing her torso. He kissed her navel, his tongue slipping into its little hole before kissing his way down to her red curls. He kissed her folds, causing her to gasp. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, indulging the wonderful smell that was Kathryn. Chakotay then slowly placed his lips upon her and kissed her clit, holding her legs apart with his hands as he licked her, tasting as much of her sweet nectar as he could. Kathryn arched her body, as her hands tangled into this hair.

"hmm, that feels nice." She moaned.

"I'm glad." he mumbled as he continued to suck and lap. It took all his strength to not just cram his hard cock inside her.

"Chak..chakotay." Kathryn gasped as she dug her nails into the blankets.

"Come for me." he whispered against her nub.

As on hand was busy keeping Kathryn's legs spread apart, the other was twisting and pulling at Kathryn's hard peeks. The last lick Chakotay did caused Kathryn to go over the edge. She raised her body off the blankets as she came, her body shuddering. Chakotay quickly moved his mouth to her holding her as he licked her, moaning as the sticky nectar leaked from Kathryn and into his waiting mouth.

"God, you taste wonderful." he said as he continued to lap at her climax.

After he had his fill with her, he slowly kissed his way back up her body and then placed a kiss upon her lips. She moaned as his tongue plundered into her mouth. Their tongues tangling with each other. Kathryn then rolled on top of him and kissed his lips.

"I want to pleasure you now." she whispered as she slowly kissed her way down his chest. She gasped as he caught her wrists, pulling her backup so their lips almost met.

"No, tonight is for you. I wanted to love you, and pleasure you."

Kathryn frowned. "But, it's not-"

Chakotay placed a finger over her lips. "Love, if you so much as touch me with your mouth on that part of me, I am afraid I can't control myself."

Kathryn smiled as she pressed her lips to his. "Chakotay, I have come to a decision about what you asked me two weeks ago."

Chakotay carefully pushed Kathryn off of him, so he could sit up. He then gathered her into his arms and hugged her. "And what is your answer."

There was a moment of silence. "My answer is no."

Chakotay frowned. "Excuse me?"

Kathryn giggled as she got the reaction she wanted from him. She pushed on him a little, so that their eyes could me. "I won't marry you just so you can protect me, and then dump me the moment Marc is no longer a threat to myself or my family." She cupped his face with her hand. "I want to marry you and stay with you forever. I want to bare you children and help you raise your horses when you become a horse whisperer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kathryn lowered her head. "I thought you had come into my life to destroy it. I was mad at you for taking me away from my family. After a week, you made me feel something I never felt before. If I marry you, I want to stay married to you. Please, don't leave me the moment my father is free."

Chakotay raised her chin with his finger, their eyes meeting in a desirable glance. "When I kidnapped you, my goal was to keep you away from Marc. To stop the wedding by all means necessary. I never planned on falling for you, Miss Janeway. While I was busy stealing you for my selfish reasons, you were stealing my heart. I love you, Kathryn. Perhaps marrying you and keeping you won't be so bad after all." There was a pause. "So does that mean you will marry me?"

Kathryn sighed as she hugged him tighter. "Yes."

~***~

"Kathryn, are you about ready?" Chakotay yelled as he finished packing the last few things in Aspen's pack.

"I'll be out in a minute!" came the reply.

After Chakotay finished the packing and made sure the fire was out. Kathryn grabbed the towel that hung on one of the tree branches and dried her body, before she started to get dress in a clean pair of pants and shirt. She began to button up the shirt and then stopped as a pair of hands slipped between it.

"You're beautiful." Chakotay smiled and placed a kiss on her neck.

"You know," she replied as she closed her eyes. "You're only torturing yourself by torturing me."

Chakotay smiled as he hugged her. "I know," He placed a kiss on her forehead and then stepped back, allowing her to button up the shirt completely. "Are you ready?"

Kathryn nodded and Chakotay grabbed her hand and walked her to Yuna. He easily lifted her up into the saddle and then jumped up behind her. Kathryn smiled as she looked at the scenery and then turned to him.

"Thank you so much, I had a wonderful time."

Chakotay pressed his lips to her nape. "You're most welcome. Come on, we better head back. We only have a few days ride before we reach Caldwell, and there we will marry."

As Chakotay turned Yuna around and motioned her to head out, Kathryn intertwined her fingers into his hand that was holding her waist. "I can hardly wait." 

 

After four hours of riding, Chakotay and Kathryn met up with the caravan. Kathryn was happy to see Molly trotting along Tom as they herded the cattle along the trail.

"Welcome back!" Tom yelled as he whistled to one of the cattle that was getting out of line.

"Thank you, how is everything here?"

"Everything is in order. We should reach three days we should reach Caldwell."

Chakotay nodded. "Good, I'm going to bring her back so she can sit with Ethan and then I'll be back to help."

Tom nodded and then lifted his hat. "Have a good day, Miss Janeway."

"Thanks Tom, and quick calling me that. Kathryn is just fine."

As soon as Chakotay dropped Kathryn off with Ethan, he rode back up to the front of the herd. Lanna quickly approached him on her horse smiling.

"Well, how did it go?"

Chakotay blushed a little as he looked at his friend who he called a sister. "She stole my heart, Behen. I never have met anyone like her."

Lanna's face lit up as she slugged Chakotay in the arm. "Way to go, big bro. I am so happy for you. Did she give you her answer about getting married?"

"Yes, and there will be a wedding."

"Herdboy!" Lanna yelled. "There's going to be a wedding!"

Tom turned and looked at Chakotay. "Congrats, Boss!"

Chakotay coughed as he pulled his hat closer to his eyes, trying to hide his blushed cheeks. "Thanks guys, now let's get these cattle to Caldwell. Mike and Reg are waiting for us."

~***~

The caravan entered Caldwell three days later. Due to Edward's award still lingering around, Kathryn stayed behind with Louis and Peter as Tom and Chakotay entered town to meet with Mike and Reg. The Saloon that they met in was packed. Mike called out Chakotay's name on the top of the balcony. They waved at each other and then walked up the stairs to greet them.

“Nice to see you've arrived safely.” Mike said as he pat Chakotay on the back. “Did we lose any cattle?”

Chakotay nodded. “Yes, we had a storm a few weeks ago. We lost about ten or so." Chakotay then turned to Reg and shook the man’s hand. "Thank you for doing this, Reg. It means a lot to me that you helped Mike out.”

“Not a problem, Chakotay. If it means to finally get that jackass behind bars, it will be my pleasure.”

“You're never going to believe what Chakotay is going to be in the next 24 hours.” Tom smiled as he looked at Mike and Reg.

“What?”

"Tom..." Chakotay warned.

“He's going to marry Miss Janeway.” Tom smiled as he put his arm over Chakotay's shoulder.

“Well congratulations!” Reg smiled.

“Thanks, and I would like you two to both be there, including John, Allen, and Glenn. I want them to be witnesses, and I also want them to write a written statement and a confession that Marc did kill Justin Tighe.”

“What's your plan, Chakotay? I honestly don't see why they would confess.” Reg pointed out.

“What is one thing that John, Allen, and Glenn have in common?” Chakotay didn't wait for them to answer. “Money. And we can use that and a little bit of trickery against them.”

“It's worth a try. I'm game.” smiled Mike.

“Yep, I'm in too.” Reg said.

“Well, since we got that over with, I say we order a few drinks before Chakotay goes off and ruins his life with marriage.” Joked Mike as he raised his hand getting the attention of a saloon girl.

“Here, Here.” Tom laughed.

“Alright, Alright, one drink. Then we have to get back to work. The sooner we get out of this town the better.”

The Saloon girl placed the drinks on the table and collected the money Mike gave her. The boys raised their mugs as Tom spoke.

“To Chakotay and his future with Kathryn. May you both live in good health and maybe have a few babies.”

“To Chakotay and Kathryn.” yelled the other boys as they clunked their glasses and took a sip of ale.

~***~

Kathryn bit her lower lip as Lanna played with her hair, she was nervous. Within an hour or so, she would be married to Chakotay.

“Are you done yet?” Kathryn asked.

“Will you stop asking me that? You asked me that about five seconds ago.”

“I can't help it, I never been so excited in my life. I love him, Lanna.”

Lanna smiled as she faced Kathryn. “I know you do, you said that seven seconds ago. Close your eyes, I have to put on some more make up.”

Kathryn took a deep sigh and then closed her eyes as Lanna applied more eye shadow on her. Within a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at her best friend.

“Well, do I look pretty?”

Lanna smiled as she rubbed a little bit of makeup off of Kathryn's cheek. “No, Kathryn, you're beautiful. You'll take his breath away. Come on, I got your dress washed and you can wear it."

"Thank you, it was my mothers. It kinda is extra special to me because I was wearing this when my prince charming found me and put me on his white and brown horse.”

Lanna laughed. “He sure did. Now come on, I'll help you put it on.” 

Chakotay smiled as he look at himself in the mirror. “What do you think, Tom?”

Tom frowned. “Why are you wearing that one? It's not even white.”

“This is the suit I was wearing when I first saw Kathryn and escorted her down stairs and to Yuna.”

“Ahh, well you look pretty good, Boss. She will be excited to see you.”

“I hope so, Tom. I love her. I never thought I would love again. But she...she is my anchor, my soul mate.”

“Yes, I know. I just wish mine would realize I'm hers. I'm getting tired of the game 'playing hard to get'.”

“Ask her, Tom. That's the only thing you can do.”

“Chakotay," came Reg's voice from the doorway. "It's time."

“Did anyone see her come into town?”

“No, Lanna hid her pretty well. The only people that will know she is here will be the witnesses.”

“Excellent.” Chakotay turned to the mirror one time. Tom smiled as he placed his hand on Chakotay's arm.

“Come on, my friend. Let's get you married.”

~***~

Chakotay stood at the small alter of the private church as the witnesses (including the ones that really didn't want to be there), stood as the music began to play. Chakotay's breath was driven from his lungs as he saw Kathryn walk down the aisle. She wore the dress the day he first laid eyes on her. Her hair was up on top of her head, as white and yellow flowers were pinned in her hair. She was breathtaking, sent from the Spirits just for him. When she got up to the altar, he took her hand and kissed it.

“You're beautiful.”

Kathryn's eyes were filled of unshed tears as she smiled. “Thank you.”

They both turned around and looked at the pastor as he started the ceremony.

“We're all here to celebrate the joining of this man, Chakotay Amal Kotay, and this woman, Kathryn Marie Janeway. They both want to say their own vows. Chakotay;” The reverend handed Chakotay a ring. “You may go first.”

Kathryn turned, handing her flower bouquet to Lanna. Chakotay took her hands and smiled at her.

“I have to admit, I never planned on falling in love with you. My plan was to stall Marc from getting your father's land. And the only way I could do that was to take you with me until I could talk to your father. I think the moment I fell in love with you was the moment that I knew that he hurt you. Everyone in this room knows how cruel he is and what happened to you, and when I saw those bruises that he put on you, my heart broke. I wanted to love you, to protect you, to keep you safe. I vow to do just that. I will be there when you're sick, and to be there when things might not go right for us. I want to be your husband, I want to be the father of your children. You've stolen my heart, Kathryn Marie Janeway. And I hope you keep it forever and never let it go.”

Tears fell from Kathryn's face as Chakotay slipped the ring on her finger. The Pastor then handed Kathryn a ring and then nodded.

Kathryn took a deep breath. “Now, it's my turn to confess. I was mad at you at first when you kidnapped me on my wedding day. It was the day I was going to make my father happy. But the more time I spent with you, the more I realized that I wanted to stay your captive forever. I think I fell in love with you the moment you helped Molly out of the trap. My heart soared, knowing you were so worried about her and about me. And my heart burst with love when you kissed me for the first time. I never felt anything like this before, and I believe I'm in love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Chakotay. I want to be the mother of your children and I want to help you save horses and help build that dream you have been fighting for all your life. I love you Chakotay Amal Kotay, and you have stolen my heart, and I never want it back.”

Chakotay took a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes as both of them turned to the pastor. The Pastor smiled. “May the Lord bless you and keep you. May he lift his light upon you and give you peace. Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Chakotay Kotay. You may kiss the bride.”

The witnesses clapped and cheered, even the three unwanted witnesses clapped with unenthusiastic as Chakotay and Kathryn kissed.

~***~

After about three hours of talking in the church, it was time to make Glenn, John, and Allen confess to the murder and rape. Chakotay grabbed Kathryn's hand and pulled her to the side so they would have some privacy.

“It's time for me to go. I know this is supposed to be our time, and I promise as soon as we reach Abilene and we get Ross's herd taken care of, we can take a two or three week ride for our honeymoon.”

Kathryn smiled and she hugged Chakotay tightly. “That will be wonderful, I love you. But, can we at least have one night alone?”

Chakotay held her tightly. “Yes, I booked a room for us that isn't' far from here. But you must hide your face, I don't want you to be seen. Lanna is going to be with you for about an hour and then escort you to the room. By then, I should be done and I'll meet you up there.” Chakotay kissed her once more then nodded to Tom and Reg as they both left the church.

As soon as she knew the coast was clear, Lanna jumped up and down.

"Come on, we got to get you to the hotel."

Kathryn frowned. "But we're supposed to stay here for an hour and then head to the room."

"Yes, yes.. I know. But we need to get you ready for your wedding night."

"But, I don't have anything to get ready."

Lanna smiled. "I got you something. Stay here."

Kathryn watched as Lanna ran out of the room. She came back about three minutes later holding two bags full of stuff.

"Come on, let's get you ready."

Kathryn's heart began to beat fast as she quickly placed on her cloak. Lanna handed Kathryn one bag, and then she grabbed a hold of Kathryn's free hand and they quickly darted out into the streets, hiding their faces as they ran to the hotel.

"We're here for our room." Lanna smiled to the clerk sitting at the check in desk.

The man put on his glasses. "And your names?"

"It's under Chakotay Amal." Kathryn smiled.

"Chakotay Amal? I'm sorry... but that is for his wife Kathryn and him. He is-"

Lanna growled. "This is Kathryn, you idiot."

The man sighed. "Calling me names is-"

Lanna grabbed the man's collar and shoved his face into hers. "Now listen to me, you little piece of horse dung. I have worked very VERY hard to get things ready for Kathryn to have the most wonderful night of her entire life with the man she so very much loves. And I am not going to let a little piece of crap like yourself ruin it. Now, get me the God Damn key!"

Lanna let him go and the man quickly turned around, gave Lanna the key and pointed to the stairs. "Top of stairs, third door on the left."

Kathryn smiled. "Thank you," she managed to say, before being pulled along by Lanna.

The man watched as the two women walked up the stairs. "Life is so unfair."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lanna went to the bed and dumped the contents that were in the bag upon it. Kathryn walked over and dumped the bag she was holding as well, and gasped as she saw a beautiful pink laced coursett, with pink stockings. She picked it up and looked at her best friend.

"Lanna, this is beautiful!"

"I bought it for you when we were in Silver City. I saw you glance at it a couple of times when we were trying on hats. I knew the day would come when you would need it. Now, get out of that dress and slip that on. I'm going to do your hair, and your toes."

"My toes?" Kathryn asked gigging.

"Yes, we're going to paint them red. When he walks into this room, you're going to kill him dead with your beauty."

"I hope not, I plan on keeping him for quite a long time."

 

Almost an hour had gone by and Lanna finally stood from the bed. "It's almost time and I don't want to be here when he comes in. So when I leave, make sure you light the candles, and put a little bit of that perfume on."

Kathryn nodded as she walked Lanna to the door. "Thank you so much for everything. I can't wait until it is my turn to spoil you like you have me." she said as she hugged her friend.

Lanna hugged tightly back. "Hopefully it will be soon. You have the best night of your life. He is a good man, and I wish you both the very best."

"Thank you." she said and then kissed her friend on the cheek. As the door closed, Kathryn leaned on it taking a moment to breathe. Then with a flash, she lit the five candles and put on the sunflower perfume. She sat on the bed and folded her hands. Chakotay would be here any minute, and she was nervous as hell. Just then there was knock at the door and Kathryn gasped as she jumped up. He was right behind that door. Kathryn's heart began to beat fast in her chest. It was time. She looked in the mirror, and fiddled with a curl before she raced to the door and opened it.

"I've been waiting for you my husba-" Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the man that stood before her.

She quickly tried to close the door, but a palm stopped it, forcing it back open.

"Marc." she whispered, taking a few more steps back, trying her best to cover herself with her arms.

The man took off his hat and smirked. "Hello, Kath." he said, and then slammed the door behind him.

 

Kathryn is ready for her wedding night.

~***~

"I still can't believe you pulled it off. You actually made them confess to the murder and the rape."

"Like I had told you before, Tom. You can always buy a man out." Chakotay smiled as they both headed for the hotel. "You don't mind keeping that in a very safe place until tomorrow do you?" Chakotay asked handing him the white paper that held the confessions on.

"Of course not, Boss. I will guard it with my life."

"Now I am worried."

It took them a good five minutes before they finally reached the hotel. Tom stopped at the entrance and brought Chakotay in for a hug.

"Congratulations again, I'm so happy for you. You're dream is about to come true, and you have a lovely woman to share it with."

"Thank you, Tom." Chakotay said as he hugged his best friend. "I'm quite the lucky man."

"See you tomorrow."

Chakotay nodded and then entered the hotel. He saw a man standing in front of the desk, and he looked miserable.

"Hello, I would like to know where Kathryn Janeway Amal is. I'm Chakotay." The man stood there with a blank look on his face. Chakotay lifted a brow. "Excuse me, Sir. I would like to know where my wife is."

"Wait. I'm confused. I thought you just went up. I mean, a man went upstairs claiming to be Chakotay Amal."

Chakotay lifted a brow in confusion, and then quickly his face turned to sheet white. "Kathryn! Son of a bitch, WHERE IS THE ROOM!"

"I.. I.."

"WHERE IS IT!"

"Up stairs, third door on the left."

Chakotay was already half way up. "GET THE AUTHORITIES AND BRING THEM HERE, NOW!"

The clerk had no clue what was going on, but he thought getting the authorities was a good idea. He quickly darted out of the hotel and headed straight to the sheriff's office. 

 

"Don't tell me you were going to wear that outfit for him?" Marc said as he continued to walk closer to Kathryn.

Kathryn clung tightly to her lingerie and gasped as she backed herself into a corner. "Just go away, Marc. I don't want to be a part of your life ever again."

Marc finished his approach on Kathryn. He stared at her for a moment, and then he backhanded her. Kathryn's face went to the right, causing her to stumble. Before Kathryn could recover, Marc grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked it, causing her body to slam into his.

"Don't forget, Kathryn, I own you. You know what happens to your father if you don't marry me."

Kathryn tried to push away, but it was no use, he was much stronger then he was. Kathryn cried as Marc lifted her with ease and brought her to the bed. He threw her upon it and before she could stumble away, he was on top of her pinning her hands above her.

"Since you robbed me of my wedding night, I shall rob yours." he replied as he moved his arm over Kathryn's bare thigh. "Hopefully since this is our last night together, you won't fight me."

Kathryn struggled with all her might. "You damn right I am going to fight you, you son of a bitch!"

Marc growled and quickly sat on her, and with one hand, he held onto her fighting hands, and with the other he began to unbutton his trousers.

"And just where is your husband, Kathryn? It's a shame he is not here on your wedding night. But, have no worries, I'll make sure you get the fuck of your-"

Just then there door slammed opened. Kathryn screamed as she turned to see Chakotay standing at the door with a gun aimed at Marc.

"Get your hands off my wife before I blow your fucking nuts off."

"CHAKTOAY!" Kathryn cried. Marc quickly got up and yanked Kathryn up with him, forcing her to be his shield, pulling out his pistol that he had in his pants.

"Don't you get it, Chakotay? I'm taking what you stole from me." he said as he pointed the gun to Kathryn's head.

Chakotay's eyes widened as he saw his wife's tears. "Let her go!"

"I'm going to take that land Edward promised me, and then I will destroy you. You're nothing but a pathetic little half breed who deserves to be hanged from a tree."

"Let her go." Chakotay said again.

Marc cranked the pistol. "Drop your fucking gun or I will shoot her."

"Not before I shoot you first." Chakotay growled.

Kathryn screamed and closed her eyes as she heard a gunshot. She reminded very still until she felt the hand around her throat ease, and then with a thump, Marc hit the floor. She turned around and saw a bullet hole in Marc's forehead. She looked at the body for a brief second before she let out a sob.

"Come here, Kathryn." Chakotay whispered as he threw his gun on the bed. When she reached him, he wrapped her up into a hug and held her. Within a few moments the sheriff entered with a few deputies and Tom Paris.

"What the hell happened?" Tom asked as he walked over to Chakotay. "I heard all the racket when I was walking back." Tom then turned and looked at the dead body. "JESUS!"

As Chakotay continued to hold Kathryn, he turned to the Sheriff. "That is Mark Johnson, Sir. I admit that I killed him. He has my wife hostage and he threatened to kill her so I had no choice."

"Here Sheriff, here is a confession you might like to read." Tom said as he handed the man with the star the special note.

The Sheriff read it and handed the note back to Tom. "Very well, I won't press any charges against you. Take him away, boys." he said as he pointed to the dead body. "I'm going to have to ask that you both come down to my office and give your statement."

Chakotay nodded. "Aye, Sir. We will be there momentarily."

The Sheriff tilted his hat. "Ma'am." he said and then was gone.

"Do you want me to help with anything?"

Chakotay nodded. "Yes, will you get Yuna for me? I know a spot where Kathryn and I will stay for tonight. As soon as we get done at the office, we will go there."

Tom nodded. "I'll meet you at the Sheriff's in a half hour."

As soon as Tom left, Chakotay let go of Kathryn. He could tell she was still shaken up. "It's okay, Love. He is out of our lives forever. You're family is free, you're free."

Chakotay barely knew what hit him as he fell onto the bed. Kathryn was upon him in an instant, hitting him ith all her might. "Damn you!" she yelled, tears now filling her eyes.

"Damnit woman, what the hell has gotten into you?" Chakotay growled as he captured Kathryn's writs trying to hold her back as she fought him.

"Did you realize what could have happened!?" she yelled at him while sobbing.

Chakotay flipped over so he was now on top. "What is wrong?" he whispered slowly releasing her hands.

As soon as Kathryn's hands were released, she quick clung to him, fearing to let go. It took her a few minutes before she finally whispered. "You could've been killed."

Chakotay hugged her close. "Oh, Darlin." He said. "I'm sorry, but I had to take that chance. I would've died for you."

Kathryn looked at him. "I'd rather you live for me." she said as his hands ran across her tear stained cheeks.

~***~

After about two hours of giving statements on what happened, Kathryn walked out of the Sheriff's office hand in hand with Chakotay.

"I'm glad that's over." she said as she leaned into her husband.

"He is out of our lives forever." he smiled as he lifted Kathryn up onto Yuna. "Come on, I've got a good spot that we can stay for our wedding night."

Kathryn smiled. "I can't wait."

Chakotay jumped up behind Kathryn and then looked at Tom who had just come out of the office. "If you don't see us tomorrow morning, get the herd going, we will catch up."

"Sure thing, Boss. Did you want me to get any supplies while we are here?"

Chakotay nodded. "Anything we need. I think Ethan said he was out of apples again."

Kathryn tried to hold back a laugh, knowing full well Molly had most likely ate them all.

"Aye, see you tomorrow sometime. And again, congratulations you two." 

Kathryn was curious as to where they were going. She had thought that they would have gone to another hotel, but as she looked backed, the town lights of Caldwell slowly disappearing out of view.

"Where are we going?" Kathryn asked as she looked up at the shimmering stars.

"A place I should have taken you the first time I saw it. I wanted to spend our wedding night there, but with the circumstances, it was better not too."

Kathryn nuzzled into her husband's arms. "How long will it be for us to get there?"

"Hopefully just an hour or so. If you wish to sleep, you may."

"I don't want to miss out on anything." Kathryn said with sleepy eyes as she snuggled closer to Chakotay. 

Kathryn opened her eyes and smiled as she felt Chakotay carefully getting off Yuna.

"Are we here?" she asked as Chakotay lifted her off the pinto horse and into his arms. "Yes."

Kathryn hung to him and looked around. It was too dark to see what kind of terrain they were in, but she did notice the small cabin that was in front of her. Chakotay walked to the door and with ease opened the door and carried her inside.

"Chakotay, where on earth did you find such a place?"

"While I was scouting." Chakotay smiled and then carefully placed her down. It was so dark in the cabin that Kathryn couldn't even see her own fingers. It was only a few moments before she turned to see a flick of light. Chakotay was starting a fire in the stove.

"Here," he said as he handed Kathryn the matches. "Light the lanterns that are on the wall. The light from the stove should be good enough to see what you're doing. I'm going to take care of Yuna. I'll be back momentarily, don't leave."

"Okay." She smiled as she kissed him.

Ten minutes went by and Chakotay stepped into the now warm and lit cabin. He took off his cowboy hat and boots and placed them near the door. He smiled as he saw his new wife standing with her back to him. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the nape of her neck. "You're beautiful."

"Biased." she said as she turned in his arms, and then slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Chakotay, I've waited long enough. Please..." she said as she kissed him gently. "I want you."

Chakotay smiled as he lifted her up into his arms and brought her to the small bed that lay in the corner of the cabin. They said nothing as they took off each other's clothes, feeling each other's skin, savoring every moment. Chakotay pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking it like a new born babe, while Kathryn ran her hands through his hair, arching to him. He smiled as he let go and placed kisses all over her, and then he looked up at her. "You ready?" He asked her.

Kathryn nodded. "I think so."

"I'll be gentle." He whispered as he carefully entered Kathryn. "I'll never take you against your will."

Kathryn smiled as she arched to him, silently telling him to continue.

"I love you," she whispered. "Thank you for saving my life."

Chakotay smiled as he kissed her. "Thank you for saving mine."

~***~

Epilogue: 

 

Kathryn Janeway stepped out of her house, wiping her hands on a dish towel. It was such a beautiful morning at the ranch. She laughed as she saw Molly galloping along with Yuna and three other horses. It had been almost a year since Chakotay started his ranch, making his dreams come true. Chakotay came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "It's a beautiful morning." he smiled.

"That it is." She said, leaning into his touch. She then noticed a wagon coming down their dirt road. She was curious as to who it was, but then realized the two people right away.

"Lanna." she whispered. "Chakotay, they’re back!"

Chakotay let Kathryn go and watched his wife run to greet them. Chakotay chuckled as he stepped down off the porch, just in time to see Kathryn fling her arms around her best friend.

It only took a few seconds for Chakotay to approach the wagon. "Tom." he said as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Welcome back! How was the honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful" The blond man replied as they both started to walk further from the laughing women. "How are things here at the Ranch?"

"Super." Chakotay smiled as he stopped and looked around. "Kathryn's family just left a few days ago visiting. I have to admit, I was happy to see Edward was quite pleased with the place."

"You have worked pretty hard to get where you are now." Tom said as he looked in the far distance of the ranch, seeing a heard of horses grazing. "I'm proud of you."

Chakotay smiled. "Thank You. But I couldn't have done it without you, Tom. Thanks for sticking by my side."

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for, you know, it's amazing how this story turned out. At first you had nothing, but a house your parents left you. Now, you have this ranch, you have a beautiful wife, and a babe on the way."

"It is an amazing story, isn't it?" Chakotay said as he wrapped his arm around Tom. "Why don't we go inside. Kathryn made coffee and muffins this morning."

Tom lifted a brow. "Are they burnt?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Kathryn yelled.

 

_Authors Note:  
Rape is not a thing to be taken lightly. It's also not something to be viewed as surreal. If you know a friend or family member or even someone you hardly talk to that has been raped, don't sit by and do nothing. They can't fight this by themselves, no matter how strong they seem on the outside. With your help, they can put that person behind bars; to serve a sentence as severe as the crime if called for. Bring rapists to justice. Call the rape crisis center at 702-366-1640 or go online at http://www.therapecrisiscenter.org/ It's never too late to help someone. _


End file.
